


Dancing in the Rain

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus and Alec are just trying to have a relaxing day off...





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet by the lovely @mortallwarlock, Asked for Malec dancing in the rain… I hope I did it justice. Hope you enjoy dear!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Parabatai, MuscleMemory for correcting my sick brain mistakes! <3

It’s a nice summer day, the sun high in the sky, just the perfect amount of clouds, and two men completely in love curled together in the window nook reading together. It is one of the best days they have had in a while. Finally a break from the dark and gloomy life of hunting and killing demons. A break from dealing with clients who believe they are entitled to every drop of magic you can give. No orders being barked out every few minutes, not lives that need saving, not that they mind being heroes. But even a hero needs a break every now and then.

So it’s no wonder when the sky grows dark and the clouds turn gray, that the mood shifts. Alec getting a frown on his face immediately. Magnus turning to look at his boyfriend, smiles instead. He will not let that frown stay there. “Alexander, it's only rain.”  
“I know but when it rains I just can’t help but feel like I will be called back to the institute.” He sighs running a hand through his hair, staring out the window watching the drops hit the pavement.

“Why? Rain does not mean imminent doom.”

“No, but try telling that to over a hundred paranoid Shadowhunters.”

Magnus shakes his head, “I only need to tell it to one, Alec. The rain is good. Fun really.”

“Fun?” Alec cocks an eyebrow at Magnus. “I don’t see how…”

Magnus grabs his hand and pulls him up. As he leads them outside he doesn’t even bother to grab them a coat or anything else to protect them from the water. Alec is concerned, Magnus may be immune to all regular mundane illnesses but he is not. “Aren’t you worried I might get sick?”

“Nope, already taken care of.” Magnus winks. He let’s go of Alec’s hand and steps into the rain. Immediately he is soaked from head to toe. “See, fun.”

“Magnus, you are standing in the rain. How is that fun?” Alec crosses his arms over his chest.

“Right forgive me, I forgot the best part.” He snaps his fingers and music plays out of nowhere. “Dance with me?”

Alec actually breaks out in a grin dropping his hands as he steps toward Magnus. When Alec is close enough Magnus reaches out taking him by the waist and pulling him to his chest. Both of them soaked now. Magnus takes Alec’s hand and they begin a slow movement to the music.

Alec is not the greatest dancer, he knows it, Magnus knows it, but something takes a hold of him and he just lets himself get lost in the music, spinning Magnus, being spun by Magnus… Circling each other.

Magnus is playing around with waltz type movements… And in the end, he dips Alec and they both laugh happily. This was fun and now Alec just wants to… Magnus pulls him back up and Alec’s hands move to cup the sides of Magnus’ neck as he leans in to kiss him. Slow and gently, but full of every ounce of love he has for this man that knows just how to make him happy every moment of every day. The music is still playing and Alec moves their bodies to the rhythm without breaking their kiss.


End file.
